


你有猫病吧

by NEOgotmyname



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEOgotmyname/pseuds/NEOgotmyname
Summary: 主星辰字数1w5有个小彩蛋
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 3





	你有猫病吧

00（预告）

疼，朴志晟醒来的时候只觉得好疼。

朝阳的窗户大开，风卷着纱帘送暖光进来。

记忆就像这皱巴巴的床单，怎么都抻不平坦。待他将地上的杂物尽数拾起，粉色的草莓也大致拼凑完整了。

他只依稀记得很多、很多的，粉色草莓，真是奇怪。

打开水龙头用毛巾敷脸；睁眼，镜子里的身体有些暧昧，他匆忙回房罩了件薄衫，思来想去又换成了保险的高领。这一天他都因此变得魂不守舍的，在收拾房间时情不自禁地发笑，下一秒又不明所以……直到他在床底发现了那条明显不属于自己的、印着粉色草莓的平角内裤。

廉价印花均匀地点缀在奶白色的棉质布料上，毛绒绒的粉色草莓甚至有些变形，像是不小心擦花的作品……这要说是他捡来的怕是也会有人信——噢，这就是他捡来的。

看着草莓毫无侵略性的样子，身后却条件反射地发疼。手里是唯一一件识别身份的线索，他大胆地凑到面前闻了闻：奶香。

那个人的样子也逐渐清晰起来。

周五，他不知道自己是清醒还是冲动的，在回家的中途决定背离现实逃亡。这是十六年来他唯一一次壮胆干的傻事，起火点是放学收到的一条短信，被告知远在p国的父母分家。钱从来不是问题，是安慰受害者的最佳利器。两个成年人分别创建新的家庭，自己却留在这辆无人惦记的公交车上，按计划到达最后的终点站。被遗弃的感觉并不差，但还是叫他流了点眼泪。他从公交上跳下，游荡在陌生的钢筋水泥里，随着夜色降临，黑暗驱使叛逆。他鬼使神差地被灯火阑珊的后街吸引，还背着书包就走进嘈杂的迪厅，看门大爷瞎了似的，还扯着烟嗓叫他再往里去点儿。

音乐震着心脏，他带着累赘的双肩包在人群间挤着，烟味儿混着女人的脂粉味儿在密闭的空间流窜，所有人都笑着不一会儿会儿便忘了出口的方向。周围到处是奇装异服的青年男女，看来是场角色扮演的主题派对，也难怪他学生打扮能直接进来了。

彩色飘带不停落着，今晚托某位阔少的福酒水全免，他极为幸运地寻至吧台，鼓着勇气点了传说中的玛格丽特，不一会儿高脚杯便盛着新事物朝他送来，可惜指尖微触，美酒便被夺走。

“欸……”

陌生男子一饮而尽，扬起的下巴扯着喉结在他面前热情地跳了支舞，待人放下酒杯他才看清那莽夫的模样。

那舔着嘴唇的莽夫，不如说是个少年：除了一条印着草莓的平角内裤外浑身一丝不挂，戴着一副逼真的猫耳，朝他眨了眨眼。

“想喝吗？”

很想。

朴志晟点了点头。

少年披着红绿交替的灯光走近，朴志晟站在原地，双手紧攥着书包带子，背上已雾蒙蒙起了一层薄汗。今天是特殊的放纵日，特此允许他在合适的氛围里做些出格的事情。

譬如允许少年亲吻自己。

酸甜的果味包裹着烈酒入侵，像是在嘴里埋下一颗糖衣炮弹。少年的舌头卷着，在自己口腔里横行霸道，朴志晟的支支吾吾被震耳欲聋的乐声遮盖，零点倒计时的粉色礼花又不要钱似地哗哗落着，他的眼里蒙上的迷幻的淡粉色，紧接着听见自己动人的喘息，再睁眼时便是少年清晰的脸和熟悉的卧室天花板；身体被肆意折叠抚摸，却不似玩弄，是他所渴求的安慰。

还真是个会下蛊的东西。

他这样想着，便醉得一塌糊涂。

01

用家庭网短号迫切地等待回复。

“喂？”时隔三个月再次拨通电话，他差点认不出自己激动的尾音。

“妈，我在这儿挺好的。这次月考得了年纪第三，我还学了道新菜……”他顿了顿，握着电话的手已经出了层薄汗，“您什么时候回来……”

“妈妈忙，相信志晟可以照顾好自己的，对吧？”

对吧？

可是照顾得好自己又怎样呢？他已经半年没有见过父母了，用李东赫的话来说他就是个不折不扣的孤儿——好在是个生活费不少的孤儿。朴志晟攒着，就好像那些钱不是他的一样。李东赫说那还不如给我，我帮你管着；朴志晟啧了他一声，说这钱是去见爸妈的。噢……他爸妈是在南半球还是咋的，这么多钱都能绕地球一圈了。朴志晟又白了他一眼，他的父母确实在地球的另一端。

就好像山谷间无害的回声，化作一波波的折返；他的付出与期望在对方挂掉长途电话的一瞬烟消云散，而后脑海涌进一波接一波的折返。那种无害又精疲力尽的重复，一遍遍在他自设的底线里崩溃。

他关了手机，长叹一口气，校园铃声不合时宜地响起，提醒他下节课是万恶的数学考试。他复习了一整晚，想要个更令父母骄傲的分数：也许那样他们才有可能主动看他一眼——但今天自己偏不想这样做。

他踩着铃声穿过走廊，硬底板鞋的踏击被严肃庄重的广播掩盖得悄无声息。整齐的衣领被拨乱，裤脚里灌进阵阵凉风。他逃命似地奔跑，视线就好比一个又臭又长的慢镜头，用毫秒计算一帧帧准确无误地推进着，那个终点是发着光的室外、室外的围墙、围墙外的马路、马路的尽头。

用李东赫学长的话来说他就是读书读傻的正宗二缺：没有考试——虽然不影响期末成绩；没有拿书包——虽然他帮忙带了；最重要的是干这种事情的时候没有叫上李东赫——这个真的很过分。朴志晟翻个围墙就费尽了力气，等他把书包从墙头上拉下来，身上已全是刮擦留下的黑痕。逃离学校的第二步就是回家：一是身子脏了，二是没有心情。

他住的金街离学校有些距离，白天格外安静，夜里却是另一副面孔。只要慕色渐深，那些在树枝上、屋檐边、店铺里沾了灰的霓虹灯便华靡地吸引行人驻足。巷子里飞蝇围绕的整大箱垃圾是繁华背后，他下了公交，抬头就是那个绿色的大铁箱子。绿头苍蝇被太阳晒得懒洋洋的，前夜的雨水把味道冲淡了，但他还是捂住鼻子穿过小巷，推开松动的铁门，跑上三楼的平台，往发涩的锁芯里捅进钥匙，费力地开门。而后颓丧着边放下钥匙钱包、边脱了鞋子外套，一步一踉跄地瘫倒在沙发上。

他睡着了，梦里母亲开门抱住自己，问她的宝贝儿子怎么不开心。他反倒有些不适应亲近，支支吾吾半天，说自己病了才没去学校。于是母亲叫他躺下，不知从哪翻出两床被子盖上，又打电话叫父亲过来，顺路在药房买些退烧药……

热醒，他真的在发烧。阳台的窗户大喇喇开着，12月的凉风肆无忌惮地闯进来。天已经漆黑，他眯着眼睛打开灯，转去厨房痛饮完一整瓶的水才想起打开手机，不看还好，一看就是李东赫的四十多个未接来电。

02

李东赫比他大，因为早恋转学留级一年，今年读高二；他原本住在朴志晟隔壁，常去附近的KTV做兼职，有钱了就给朴志晟分一两颗糖吃。  
  
“你给我出来。”

朴志晟不得不出来，他还没吃晚饭，药箱也空了。李东赫家的大排档就建在新家前，隔了金街四个路口，这一带靠近小公园，地理位置好。朴志晟到那儿的时候鱼糕血肠全摆好了，炒年糕还冒着腾腾热气。李家开的帐篷不大但能装下四张桌子，朴志晟撩开塑料帘布，闻着烧烤的火味儿总算有了点食欲。

李东赫系着围裙在店里打杂，头巾包住了半个脑袋，看起来利落能干。他朝门口那尊福了福身子：“请。”

朴志晟瘦不拉几的，个子却能长这么高，进来的时候还怕碰着头，缩了下身子。他自然是挑了店里唯一一把带靠背的椅子坐下，赤手抓了块鸡蛋卷扔进嘴里，嚼巴完才想起什么似的，给了他李哥一个灿烂的假笑。

朴志晟最近懒得做饭了，反正有李东赫的大排档在，倒不如照顾照顾他家的生意。李父李母看得紧，朴志晟来吃饭的功夫李东赫才能光明正大地摸会儿鱼。

“药呢？”李东赫递上一壶水，外加一个烧酒杯。

“买了买了……”朴志晟从塑料袋里扒拉出退烧药，看了眼迷你烧酒杯，“没有大点的吗？”

“啧，废话真多！”李楷灿极不情愿地从兜里掏出两团暖宝宝塞进朴志晟手里，总算有了点哥哥的样子，顺势在对面坐下，“怎么回事啊，我们三好学生朴志晟？嗯？”

对面的人仰头吞了退烧药，充耳不闻。不是他不想跟李东赫说这些事情，是因为他说得太多，李东赫早已习惯，并且擅长反向输出。

“哎呀我跟你说，叔叔阿姨在国外打拼也是为你好，你少让他们操点心是应该的。”李东赫喜欢唠叨，厚嘴唇夹着短舌头能有讲不完的道理；他说话又像嚼糯米，含糊不清却有理有据，吵架总是他赢。

对面的人扒拉了片鱼糕，继续充耳不闻。

“你在这不是还有我吗？超市的李婶、鹿妈都……”

“这猫哪来的？”朴志晟主动转移话题。

李东赫被他没脑子的一问没脑子地转过头去，撞上一对冷然的猫瞳不由自主地浑身一哆嗦，“啧……”他回头向朴志晟解释，“流浪猫，老来我家晃悠。”

桌子上端坐着一只身段匀称匀称的橘猫，白毛在大排档的白炽灯下发亮，额头上赫然点缀着橘色的花纹，顺着后脑勺一路延伸至尾巴，毛色油亮，干净利落得像个猫中贵族。朴志晟盯着它，它也盯着朴志晟，幽深的眸子里不知道藏着什么表情。

“不管？”

“不管，”李东赫头往后一仄，“多帅。”

确实是他见过最俊的流浪猫，这个想法又未免过于奇怪。朴志晟朝那家伙勾了勾手：“它常来吗？”

大橘跳下桌面，小心翼翼地翘着尾巴靠近，歪着脑袋盯住朴志晟嚼吧嚼吧没停过的大油嘴，舔了舔舌头。

“比你频繁。”李东赫又玩文字游戏。

“那你怎么不养它？”朴志晟扔了片烤土豆下去，期待地扒着桌沿嘟嘴示意它进食。那猫嗅了嗅，抬头，一副你就给我这个的表情走了。

朴志晟还没来得及发火就听见耳边悠悠传来一句：“因为脾气臭。”

和朴志晟相处了6年，在他眼里一直处事谨慎、小心翼翼的人突然叛逆是李东赫没意料到的。朴志晟走时他又陪着絮叨了半天，他觉得心里有想法就应该直接对父母说，自己憋着对谁都不好。朴志晟应了哥哥的话，看着李东赫趿拉着拖鞋小碎步跑回大排档的背影，心情也没那么糟糕了。

金街的夜路不太安全，灯红酒绿的氛围与其说繁华不如说混乱。在灯光秀的侧面转角溜进巷子里，就是昏暗的居民区，多装一盏路灯都是奢侈浪费。他习惯了突然的失明，路都记在心里，到自家楼下掏钥匙开门时，不远处灌木丛里发出可疑的窸窣声。

这一带没有治安大队的光顾，邻里间皆是藏匿各自心事的陌生人，他出生到现在，混乱的事情常有发生，自己却还没有真正遇到过。天黑着，他有些害怕，但还是壮着胆子在门边瞥了一眼：路灯下的青草地里，两只猫正热烈执行着繁衍后代的任务。其中一只的花纹特殊又眼熟，他认出了是大排档的橘猫。大橘动作一停，他呼吸一滞，那双黑幽幽的猫眼着魔似地看过来。四目相对，朴志晟极度心虚，登时头也不回地上楼、开锁、关门，一气呵成。退烧药的副作用令他眩晕，瞬间腿软跪地。

03

李东赫帮朴志晟请了三天的病假，他逃学的事就算敷衍过去了。另一边朴志晟终于睡了个好觉，多亏李东赫他收拾好了心情，决定主动和父母沟通。

父亲永远不接电话，他以前总是等着母亲抽空回拨，这次他自己也不愿等，发了封邮件过去，表示想和父母一起生活。母亲的回复也还算快，但依旧是说自己忙，没时间处理。朴志晟这次倒是没了什么想法，他该问的都问了，结果是一样的。

李东赫往朴志晟碗里夹了块烤肉，有些不理解：“他们是有多忙？

朴志晟低着脑袋耸了耸肩，下嘴唇嘟着，下一秒就要哭了。

“诶诶诶别，”李东赫自觉递上纸巾。他见不得朴志晟哭，不是他心疼，是因为这货哭了就没完没了的。“你看你每个月生活费不少吧，这都是叔叔阿姨挣的钱呢！他们为什么努力工作？还不是为了多赚点给你花嘛！”他越想越觉得自己说得有道理，又往朴志晟身边凑近了些，两把塑料椅并在一起，准备开始唠叨：“你看看我，每天在这里干活，一天一块钱，一块钱……”

李母：“你吃喝拉撒不都是我花的钱吗？”

李东赫肃然，末了压低嗓子偷偷絮叨：“我的待遇还没那流浪猫好呢，那猫来了就是白嫖，我妈还……”要说的话被帐篷外突然响起的吉他声盖住，圣诞节乐曲在塑料帘布的另一端哄人开心。这一带的吉他手不少，也没有一个是明着在他家大排档门口蹭生意的，李东赫一记白眼，“谁啊？！”外面的吉他声没有停下，反倒比开始更欢快了些。朴志晟啃了口反季的西瓜，笑着眼看李东赫鼓成个小气包冲出帐篷，又见那只橘猫从李东赫拉开的帘布空隙间乘势而入，他突然紧张了起来。

帐篷外的吉他声戛然而止，气氛尴尬地不行，大橘倒坦然地朝朴志晟走来，接着将后腿折叠坐下，抬头，放大水汪汪的眼睛。

撒娇？朴志晟突然觉得自己防备心过重，想起先前“朝贡”又被嫌弃的土豆片，他试探着将碗里的烤肉递到大橘嘴边，趁机观察这只风流“浪子”。大橘的毛很干净，干净得让人怀疑是香喷喷的，即使李东赫多次提醒这玩意儿是只流浪猫，朴志晟也没办法把它与落魄搭边。大橘不营业便收起表情，眼睛恢复了平时的冷然，更像是豹子。眼看它又是舔舌头又是拱鼻子的，就要低头把肉吃下，帐篷外突然响起欢呼声，把大橘吓得猫躯一震。没过多久，吉他手又开始了表演，朴志晟震惊这世上还有李东赫摆不平的事情，下一秒帐篷外传来了他李哥婉转悠扬的歌声。

It's the most beautiful time of the year

Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer

I should be playing in the winter snow

But I'mma be under the mistletoe

……

指尖传来粗砺温热的触感，他低头，烤肉已被大橘吞咽下肚。

他徇声出了大排档的帐篷，找到了不远处的主人公。12月的空气接近零下，李东赫从大排档出来得急，只穿了校服衬衫和毛衣背心，他坐在花坛边上，耳鼻通红，却笑得一脸阳光灿烂。身边的吉他手是个浓眉大眼的黄发男生，低头默默拨弦，偶尔和声几句。

他知道李东赫很会唱歌，自然也明白那小子现在的心思。从初中发现李东赫的第一段感情开始，他们就互相保护着对方的秘密。李东赫不像自己，有想做的事情就会去做，敢爱敢恨。朴志晟谈不上羡慕，他觉得李东赫是个太阳，给人光明给人希望；自己是株小草，沐浴着太阳。李东赫不会倒下，朴志晟这样想。

现实的温度还是太冷，他示意李东赫自己先一步离开，也不清楚对方有没有看见。也许那个时候开始，李东赫的视线就没能落在其他地方。  


04

“哔，哔，哔——”

做着美梦的李东赫在周六下午1点46分收到了朴志晟的电话：“哥，哥，你快……”

“我在睡午觉啊啊啊啊啊！”李东赫怒吼，朴志晟作为他的同窗好友应该最清楚自己的作息时间和脾气。

朴志晟沉默了会儿，挂掉电话。

李东赫又气冲冲地打回来，字里行间的不可置信：“你能耐啊？还会钓我胃口了？啥事？”

“来我家一趟，快……”

李东赫去之前没什么心理准备，朴志晟慌张地开了门，他只觉得这个小老弟的面色有些过于红润；接下来朴志晟便与他促膝长谈，从父母离婚到自己419……到此为止李东赫都还能接受，甚至八卦起一夜情对象的身材与床技——直到朴志晟颤颤巍巍的拿出了一条草莓印花的平角内裤。

“！？”李东赫颤颤巍巍地接过内裤，不敢相信自己的眼睛。

“嗯他只留下了这个……”

这印花、这做工、这破损程度

——这特么是李东赫本人的内裤！

内裤失踪本不是什么大事，李东赫的阿姨在服装厂上班，经常拿废布料做内裤给他，他一穿就是几个年头，所有内裤都是他阿姨送的。这整个事情的华点就在于内裤是李家独有，怎么会落入外人手中？

“小偷吗？”想想就有点恐怖，“但他不像是那种人……”

李东赫内心吐槽了句朴志晟色欲蒙蔽双眼，又若意外地想到：“haribo不会也被偷了吧……什么变态啊……”

“haribo？”朴志晟记得那是个好吃的软糖，QQ的，超好吃——嗯，为什么要偷软糖？  
  
“噢，还没跟你说，haribo是常来大排档的那只猫。”李东赫秀了秀手臂上的抓痕，说是把猫养了：“我给它洗了个澡，身子可软了，肉弹弹的。”

“什么时候？”作为李家编外人员朴志晟居然毫不知情，着实说不过去。他甚至不清楚李东赫张口闭口脾气差的橘猫怎么说养就养了，这还是他认识的李哥吗？

“那天心情好……”李东赫意味不明地一笑，“你记得吗？我还去外面唱了歌。”

朴志晟记得，那天降温，很冷，李东赫穿的特别少，猫舌头特别热……

“反正是流浪猫，说不定是自己跑了——欸，你知吗，那个吉他手叫Mark！他是加拿大过来的呢，竟然和我们一样大……”李东赫啰嗦的本事又进步了。朴志晟一直耳朵进一直耳朵出，捧着白烟袅袅的热茶回忆起昨天晚上的事情。

  
“回家？”少年的声音淡淡的，有些哑。

家？他的家没了，生父甚至已经回国定居，却不曾来找过自己……朴志晟觉得自己像掉进冰窟里的老鼠，把眼前人当作自救的浮木。

浑身赤裸的少年一点也不冷，相反在零下的室外发烫。朴志晟靠着少年取暖，他还是觉得冷，恨不得解开校服再把身子严丝合缝地贴上去。在喧闹的派对里沉浸久了，五感倒不适应清冷马路边的白炽灯光。滤去彩灯照射的少年在他面前显出干净正气的模样；艳色的橙发配上少见的冷白皮肤，却和不良沾不上半点关系——即使他出现在那样的场合、做出那样出格的行动，他看着自己的眼神就让人明了，没有杂念。朴志晟毫无防备，亦或是不愿防备，他被人背着，头沉在少年滑溜溜的肩上，嗅不到任何染色剂的味道，呼吸间只有自己的酒气，喷在少年的耳后，度数浓得上头。

“你叫什么名字？”

“名字？”少年歪了歪脑袋，却迟迟没有回答。他的耳垂上有颗宝石大小的黑痣，朴志晟盯着侧脸看了许久，等不到答案，兀自睡了。

身子一坠。也许是被冷风吹够了，他恢复了意识，下一秒才惊觉是少年在身下舔舐，刚降温的身子又着火似地烧起来。他躺在自己床上，竟是真的回到家里。少年的口腔如身体般炽热，他轻声抗拒却没能如愿以偿；那个闯入者动作娴熟得叫他害怕，他环住少年的脖颈，出于嫉妒地告知对方自己经验为零。少年的脸正过来，像是终于在这场激烈的性事里恢复了些许理智，在沁出细汗的额间落了个吻，动作却没有停下：“对我来说，也算是第一次吧……”

骗人，李东赫说第一次会疼。朴志晟心烦意乱，看着眼前的草莓印花短裤感觉脑袋又大了一圈。

“喂，”

“有没有听我说话啊？”李东赫拍了拍朴志晟，突然意识到对方失常的体温，贴在他脸上的手又移至脑门，“怎么这么烫？又发烧了？”

是和少年一般的体温，他竟会为这种事情偷笑……难道自己是被少年传染了？

李东赫一巴掌拍在他脑门上，脸上写满了愤怒和悔恨：“你是不是没把东西抠出来？！是不是？！ctnd我早该知道你们没带套……”

05

从浴室清洗完出来，他又被李东赫训斥到天暗，两人这才想起大排档的生意。屁眼虽疼，饭还是要吃的，朴志晟跟着李东赫出了金街。到李家小帐篷时门外还站了个人，磨磨蹭蹭地不进去，一头浅黄色异常显眼。Mark这次没带吉他，牛仔裤黑夹克，穿得只要风度不要温度，活像个来相亲的小青年。李东赫见状忽得挣脱了朴志晟的手，风风火火把人拉进店里。

朴志晟拉开帘子就看见Mark坐着把带靠背的椅子和李东赫说说笑笑，稍微有些不爽，但很快就忘了。Mark会讲韩语，介绍自己叫李马克，计划在这里旅游一个月就回加拿大。托李东赫的福他俩也算是认识了，三个人在大排档里玩起了手机游戏。倒是李母有些介意，他们没玩几局就被赶了出去。

李马克去马路边叫车，朴志晟和李东赫互相看了眼，心照不宣。李楷灿初二早恋遭到全校广播批评时，李家父母就清楚了自己儿子的性向，两口子二话不说帮他转学，倒也没有批评李东赫，只是相处时更小心翼翼了。朴志晟没问，李楷灿也没说话，两人并肩目送他离开，直到车屁股在马路尽头打着后闪拐弯不见，朴志晟才听见李楷灿深吸了口气，像是下了很大决定：“我打算做歌手。”

朴志晟转头，李东赫依旧望着李马克消失的方向，自信又狂妄，“别担心，你哥本来就是唱歌的料。”

朴志晟担心的倒不是他李哥的歌唱水平，而是李东赫显而易见的感情，这是个大问题。回家后朴志晟发现自己确实没必要替别人操心，因为光是解决自己的事情就已经够呛了。

家里一片狼藉，唯一一双摆在玄关的拖鞋都飞到了屋内。他开了灯才惊觉客厅里有东西乱窜，像是只猫。小心翼翼地拿外套蒙住，抓起来仔细观察：草莓印花内裤蒙住了大半张猫脸。这内裤虽是李东赫的，李东赫本人倒不想拿回去，索性放朴志晟家里，美其名曰睹物思人，当然思的绝对不是李东赫。

那猫被抓起来后反倒不折腾了，就在他怀里躺着，肚皮朝上，放松得很。他索性把内裤扒了，这张猫脸倒是很熟悉。

是大橘，啊不，haribo。

  
致电李东赫。

“它跑你那儿干嘛去？”李东赫气了，这猫在自己怀里就像条脱了水的鱼，怎么到朴志晟家就换了个猫性呢？他心生一计，问电话那头的朴志晟：“喜欢吗？”

朴志晟想起了黑夜、路灯、草丛：“额……”

“你看它这么黏你，不如就收了这个妖孽！”李东赫先发制人。

“李东赫你就是不想养了吧。”朴志晟还看不出这点小心思？这猫野归野，在自己手上还挺听话，“如果它不走，那我只好留着它咯。”

李东赫在电话那头沉默了会儿，说了句“记得吃药。”就挂了。

另一边，即使朴志晟没养过猫也知道这货该洗洗了。去浴室接水的时候大橘跟了过来，尾巴翘着，看起来心情不错。浴霸照得人暖暖的，朴志晟用手试了试水温，把侧躺在地上的大橘泡进水盆里。他不清楚野猫是不是都和大橘一样好脾气，但他记得这只猫在大排档可是脾气差出名的。

太反常了，但确实是大橘。haribo这个名字可爱但不顺口，他也想不出别的，只是叫它“臭猫”，恨不得它听懂自己的意思没多久就走了，又暗自期待它即使听懂了也能继续留下来。

“臭猫，我要睡了，你自己看着办吧。”

臭猫赖在他床上不走了。  


06

“你很难过吗？”

“什么？”他委顿不堪地撑开眼皮，少年侧躺在身边，阴冷的月光在侧脸投下阴影，锋利的下颌线闪着银光，他看着清醒了不少。

“你，喝了很多。哭。”少年用指肚抚摸他的眼角，琥珀色的眼睛盯着他，正在仔细观察。

朴志晟被盯得浑身不自在，脸开始发红发烫，耳朵嗡嗡作响。“嗯……”他喝了不少，“但是有你陪我了。”即使就一个晚上，他非常需要的一个晚上。

少年想了会儿，大概懂了，伸出胳膊把人揽进怀里。朴志晟轻笑着拥住他，额头抵着少年的心跳，扑通、扑通……好似抓住了机会，终于痛快地哭出声来。少年手臂搂得更紧了些，一遍遍顺着他的后脖颈，等人哭累了，再把脸从被子里捞出来，慢悠悠地接吻，直到对方攀着自己的肩膀瘫软在怀里，满意地嘟着嘴巴，水灵灵的，不知道做的什么梦。

梦醒的时候，大橘舔着他的嘴巴，湿漉漉的鼻子蹭着脸，触感凉凉的。他摸了摸额头，自己倒是不烧了，回想起梦里的场景，已经分不清是梦还是现实。

和流浪猫一样自由的少年，朴志晟没有资格让他留下，因为他本就不属于自己；倒是大橘真的赖在他家不走了，或者说，赖在他身边更加合适：刷牙要跟着，做饭要跟着，上厕所也要跟着。他装模作样地打开窗户和门，臭猫就看着他，也不肯走；于是他试着把猫丢出去，那货竟然还屁颠屁颠地爬回来，甚至在他写作业的时候重新翻出草莓印花内裤，叼着破布在他眼皮底下正大光明地晃悠。

很好，你成功引起了我的注意。

臭猫被他带去附近的宠物医院打疫苗。它的瞳仁缩成细细的一条，好似意识到即将发生在自己身上的事情，在桌上伏着身子，百万分的警惕。护士在前台询问爱宠的昵称，朴志晟却下意识摇着手说和它不熟。

“这个……还是要登记一下。”对方递上一张信息表，第一栏就是“姓名”。一旦定下了称呼，他总觉得这只猫就属于自己了，如果再次失去它，那又是一件伤心的事情。没时间想那么多，他握着圆珠笔，在空白处仓促地写下一行“臭猫”。

大橘比想象中更健康，上窜下跳地不愿意配合护理。它离开了朴志晟就露出原本的模样，张嘴亮出尖锐的獠牙，伏着身子抗拒他人触碰，是正统野猫的性子，带着攻击性与威慑力。朴志晟被护士叫过来救场，意外看见了它完全陌生模样：“喂，你！”——它还没有名字。

闻言，猫背上竖起的毛缓缓顺下去，它迅速窜上朴志晟的肩膀，爪子勾着布料，像爬树一样简单，在他耳边低叫了句，狡黠地眯起眼睛。众人见状，只求朴志晟陪着它护理。

剪指甲、洗澡、挖耳朵、打疫苗……好像只要朴志晟在它身边，它就能把对新事物的恐惧与反抗降到最低。猫爪微嵌在肉上的刺痛让他意识到自己的重要性，这种想法在心中激起了不小的水花。他怔怔地看着，好像与之建立了某种联系，前所未有地、超速地，推送着对方来到他身边——也许真该好好替它想个名字。

多亏了专用洗剂，“臭猫”毛色更亮了，身子也香喷喷的，和软乎乎的haribo一样舒服。他带着猫去李东赫那儿转了会儿，打包了些小菜；那个李东赫貌似心情不错，上菜的功夫还能哼歌。“haribo不好听吗？”李东赫真诚发问。他对着朴志晟问了一遍，又对着他的haribo问了一遍；前者勉强承认了可爱，后者一爪子拍在嘴上。

“OK我知道了……”难得也是洗过澡的关系，居然这么冷漠。李楷灿稍稍拉开了自己与猫的距离，又扭头把问题抛回去：“翻字典会不会比较简单？”他怀疑自己就是爸妈随便翻了两下字典凑的。

“啊……”朴志晟摆了摆手，眼睛眯成一条线，“哪有这么随便！”

睡前大橘被朴志晟抱回床上，床头亮着盏橘黄色的灯，小朋友爬上床，小心翼翼地在它面前放了本《新华字典》：“来给你起名字。”

大橘支起前腿，看起来很有兴趣。他眼里闪着星星，满怀期待地慢动作翻页。猫咪跟着跳跃的书页晃了会儿脑袋，前脚在空中悬了半天才拍下。朴志晟扒开猫爪拿起来一看：元素周期表。他咧嘴摸了摸猫头，又重新看表：氢氦锂铍硼，碳氮氧氟氖……嗯，这个好像不太行。

“我帮你。”他重新翻开字典。

入眼便为“辰”，日月星辰。

第二次是“乐”，熙熙而乐。

他抬头，琥珀色的眼睛透着点点微光。

“辰乐。”

07

朴志晟的抚养权还在母亲手里，这个母亲也可以说是名存实亡。她和父亲一样，只是每月为他提供生活费而已；等到朴志晟毕业工作，他们的关系就真的到此为止了。他收到邮件的时候正在撸猫取暖，看完就把电脑关了，心思只在辰乐身上。

期末将至，李东赫都开始泡图书馆复习，他却跟这只野猫斗气。辰乐像个冒险家，它把沙发挠出了棉花，总是能翻出草莓内裤还特别自信地显摆；有时候趁朴志晟上学不在家就偷溜出去，回来的时候满屋子的梅花印。医生说过辰乐8个月大，已经成年发情了。谁知道在外头欠了多少风流债呢？

辰乐除了是只不安分的生育机器，还是头猪：喜欢喝奶，猫粮要吃最贵的，小鱼干要最大的，甚至连蟑螂也不放过。真是谢谢它，家里的虫子全被吃光了。朴志晟边擦猫食盆边吐槽，厨房里的猫粮也总是被翻出来，他只好藏在柜子里。

“老吴。”

老吴是辰乐的叫声，每天老吴老吴的，朴志晟倒习惯了，恨不得把它改名叫老吴。他徇声低头，猫咪在脚边坐下，面前放着一团不知从哪来的灰毛线。他凑近些才看清楚，这哪是什么灰毛线，是只被辰乐咬断脖颈的麻雀。朴志晟吓了一大跳，不知道如何是好。从那以后，老鼠、大蜈蚣、蛇都被送到朴志晟的脚边；辰乐像个守卫，在猎物旁踱步，盯着朴志晟的眼睛示意进食。

这是分享食物的意思，说明辰乐很在意他。有了经验，朴志晟少了些抵触，每次都笑着去摸辰乐的脑袋，边称赞边带它洗澡。

它的两只耳朵上各有一处位置不一的黑斑，像沾了脏东西，朴志晟亲自洗过才知道是天生的毛色，就那么小小的几缕，可可爱爱的。“但是辰乐，我不是猫，吃不了这些。”他继续说教，把泡沫戴在辰乐头上，做了个可爱的发型，希望辰乐能听懂。那臭猫歪着脑袋，趴在脸盆边上，像刚出生的孩子，对什么都充满了好奇。

水滴答滴答地淌着，湿漉漉的毛紧贴身子，能看清辰乐的骨架和肌肉，身材比来时圆润了些，手感极佳。朴志晟蹲在瓷砖地板上，勤勤恳恳地挠着猫背，密闭的空间内能清楚地听见辰乐发出舒服的“呼噜”声，显然它很满意。

每到这个时候，朴志晟就觉得辰乐是世界上最可爱的生物。尖牙利爪都是对外的防备，只有他知道辰乐的另一面：会偷偷舔他的头发、会因为好吃的撒娇、会钻进怀里睡觉、会露出肚皮伸懒腰……这间公寓，他曾经觉得哪怕有一人到访，无论远亲近邻、还是同学、亦或是同学的朋友，哪怕是陌生人来到那生锈的防盗门前，只要愿意上前敲门，也不至于那么悲伤。而现在，虽然不是当初期盼的那样，但他获得了辰乐——甚至觉得比期望的更好。

给辰乐吹毛花了段时间，从浴室出来才发现李东赫的未接来电和留言：  
“我快复习吐了，出来玩吗？不回我是小狗。”  
这话说的好像他朴志晟也认真复习了一整天一样，他摇头啧了声，把外套捞上出门。

本以为会选择唱歌，李东赫发给他的定位竟然是电玩城。那家店就在金街尽头，再往下就是公交总站了。他还记得自己和李东赫刚认识的时候，这家电玩就像要塌了似的，能把地下室黑网吧里的人都压死。他走出巷子，街上的装饰灯牌亮起来，和白天不同的物欲横流。快到的时候下起了雨，他小跑几步，看见李东赫坐在门口的摇摇车上，手握方向盘，目光涣散。

“欸——！”

视线焦距后的李东赫恢复了正常的样子，朝朴志晟抬了抬手，把腿从儿童玩具里解放出来。他提前换了袋沉甸甸的游戏币，打算玩个尽兴。朴志晟著名的臭手玩家，毫无胜负欲，只想看李东赫打游戏。他跟着玩了一轮下来，却也没见李东赫有什么兴致。

李东赫打游戏能赢是毋庸置疑的，但他说的兴致不在胜负，在于李东赫本身。平时他被李东赫啰嗦惯了，今天却没见他咋咋呼呼地打游戏，连投篮都没了准度。

“哥？”

李东赫忙着射击，只回了他个嗯。

“哥你不太正常……”  
“和爸妈吵架了？”  
“被城管抓了？”  
“罚钱了吗？”

……

李东赫终于放下机械枪，僵尸撕咬着玩家，画面里视线红了一片。

“李马克走了。”

08

李马克说过今天要走。可能他期望李东赫会去机场送自己，但是机场很远，也没有意义——李东赫是这么想的。他看过了景福宫、登上了南山塔、在汉江边骑车、去壁画村拍照……对这里的印象应该不错吧？

朴志晟不能理解，他把最后几枚游戏币扔进拳击机，转身提问：“你没跟他说吗？就…就明示或者暗示？加拿大人不是挺开放的吗？”

“啪！”李东赫力气不小，但这机子的最高记录是他爸。他看了眼朴志晟，觉得这小子一点眼力见也没有，张嘴闭嘴哑了半天，只留下句“早点回家吧。”

都说生活是爱情的敌人，爱情都没开始呢，生活还要继续。朴志晟默默惋惜了一路，又自然而然地想到了少年。他从一次性的肉体交媾中获得慰籍，却对此念念不忘——他觉得自己真窝囊。

夜有所梦。

烟气四起，少年又出现了。橘黄色发尾柔顺地贴着额头，细长的眼睛澄明透彻，他用手抵着额头，侧躺在朴志晟身边，像古时卧榻上的少爷。

朴志晟半梦半醒着，吓了一跳。他看着未散尽的青烟和眼前的少年，意识到是自己过于想念了。

少年抬眉，依旧带着审视的意味：“你怕我？”

朴志晟愣了一下，回答“没有”。他瞥见少年左耳上的黑痣，那颗宝石般令自己心驰神往的记号；自作主张地亲了口少年的嘴唇，见对方满意地笑了，他才继续抱着说些悄悄话：“我养了只猫，耳朵和你的有些像。”他用手勾起少年左耳的耳垂，又看向右边耳骨上的小痣。

“猫怎么样？”

朴志晟认真想了会儿，撒娇般地向他诉苦：“那只猫很凶，脾气又差，老是发情到处乱跑，还抓小动物回家……”他又想到了什么，继续说道，“但是对我很好，对我从里到外都是暖的。”

“可是你不吃他抓的小动物。”少年说话淡淡的，好似替辰乐委屈。

朴志晟被逗笑了：“没有办法哈哈哈哈……人和猫还是有区别的嘛。”他顿了顿，“不过在情感上共通，总有一天它会懂的。”他朝少年眨了眨眼睛，表示自己讲完了。

少年眯眼看着他，手指一圈圈转着头发，不知道在想什么。倒是朴志晟耐不住性子，凑上去想要做点什么：在他心里有种不正常的感情生根发芽。辰乐的影子和少年交错重叠着，他因此对眼前的身体新生出一份爱怜。少年不正常地发热，像泡完温泉浴出来，雾气腾腾的，把他也蒙出了层滑腻的薄汗。身体承受地很好，他怀疑自己就是为此而生。播种、降甘霖，他是被开垦的土地，开化生于此地的智灵。如果他的身子能分泌乳汁，他愿意尽数献出，做些牺牲自我的事情。

猫尾轻扫小腿，他从喉咙里溢出一两声轻喘，像抓住了虚无的证据、实现了幻想般在少年耳边急切地呼唤：“辰乐……”

是辰乐，他臆想出的少年，承载着复杂的情感，像海浪般拍打、冲刷着自己。很快、很重，好像他再喊一声“辰乐”，就能由此获得更激烈的赞扬而幸福到失去意识。

朴志晟的直觉很准，但辰乐不敢切实地回应他。

初遇男孩的时候，他在名为李东赫的店里吃饭；它还是个无名氏，来这儿捉一只老鼠。最后它追丢了老鼠，悻悻地看着男孩进食，那小子却只给它一片土豆，真没良心。

第一次幻化作人形，它从李东赫家的窗框上跳下，朝四周打量。它还不知道人类的规矩，于是学着广场电子屏幕里的人类用布料遮蔽下体、用两只后脚走路、试着用自己的喉咙说话……还有，学着像人一样接吻——对象正好是那位没良心的孩子。

都说猫有九条命，其实它们也是活一天算一天罢了。那孩子却好像不懂这个道理，把掺了水的酒精一杯接一杯地灌进肚子里。它知道人喜欢做些无谓的挣扎，还不如猫活得自在；少年睡在他背上，他又睡在了少年床上。

即使化回猫身，它仍惦记着那小子。谁叫它是只猫呢，有要做的事情就马上去做。朴志晟叫他“臭猫”，后来又叫他“辰乐”，它觉得这两个名字都可以，因为是朴志晟那小子取的。

“辰乐。”每当他呼唤名字，它的耳朵就会向日葵似的朝朴志晟招手。男孩抱起它，用脸颊蹭着自己身上的细毛，用这种方式传达爱意。它满意，但也同时害怕，他是否会接纳这样的怪物，就像他说的，人和猫不一样。归根到底，它需要学会主动化成人形。

“辰乐……”

它用夜视的眼睛洞察躯体的欢愉。朴志晟颤着身子，为它化为人类的身体也赋予同样的名字。

09

接下的日子与以前无异，一人一猫生活在一起，他没有提起，它也不曾戳破。直到放假前一天晚上，朴志晟意外地没有回来。

眼看着天由红变紫，猫在屋内踱了几圈，最后带着烟雾化作人形。它趁朴志晟上学的时间练习，最近总算有了成效。至少这次他知道该穿上衣服出去，甚至对着镜子理了理发型。

夜幕刚落下，金街正热闹非凡。路人对少年的穿着议论纷纷：年老的咂舌、青年侧目、年轻少女暗自惊喜。1月份的天气，他在背心外套了件衬衫，下装是一条破洞牛仔裤，他穿着有些松，便系了条皮带。朴志晟的板鞋也偏大，他学习杂志里的流行穿搭，只好拿它委屈了一下；再者他急着找人，也顾不上那么多。  
  
朴志晟的气味在车站消失，他又去了李东赫的大排档。店里刚开始营业，李东赫依旧是那副打扮，拿围裙擦了擦手过来招呼。辰乐不坐下，看了眼四周，木头似地问他：“朴志晟在哪？”

“朴志晟？在家吧。”李东赫不清楚来着何意，打量了眼穿着潮流的小伙子，也神神秘秘地问了句：“找他做什么啊？”

对方语塞地看了他一会儿，转而又问：“你高中在哪？”

“首尔一高。”奇怪的客人。李东赫皱了皱眉，还是回答了他的问题。

“怎么走？”简直就是十万个为什么。

他悄悄叹了口气，带人出去：“那边有个电视台，”他拿手指着栋尖尖的高塔，“看见了吗？你朝信号塔的方向走就能看见。”他瞥了眼辰乐手上的雨伞，又看了眼漆黑的夜空，“今天要下雨吗？”

“是的。”

“嗯……行吧，”李东赫咂咂嘴，觉得自讨无趣，留下句“慢走。”转身又进了帐篷，倒是挺友善。

早上朴志晟走时还说过早些回来庆祝放假，结果李东赫也没他的消息，辰乐不由得又开始担心。好在他又闻到了朴志晟的踪迹——看来朴志晟确实是从学校出发往车站走的，只是突然变了方向。

那是个新建的高档住宅区，黑底金字的门牌石一侧还立着天价的卖房广告，需要门禁才准进入。他避开监控，轻轻松松的翻墙进去。这时候天开始落雨，淅淅沥沥地，快要把味道冲淡了。他着急地撑起伞，四处寻觅，心里默念着：别出事，千万别出事。

“喂？东赫？”朴志晟的声音在沙沙的雨里模糊不清，“我……静音了……找我？嗯……”

辰乐加快脚步，却突然在转角停下。他看见朴志晟缩在别墅前的台阶上听电话，因为身后的动静回头，红着眼睛无辜地看向他。那种反应，就好像遇见了位陌生人，就差带着疏离的礼貌打扰地问一句“你好，是谁？”

雨越下越大，溅起的水花沾湿了石阶。

他畏缩了，以人类的身份。他为自己的莽撞后悔，为自己的过分担忧和溢出的感情而感到抱歉。他不清楚为什么要拥有这种能力，作为一只猫，去尝试人类的苦楚。就好像能预料到这场突如其来的大雨，却猜不透对方的心理。该死的，他受够了这些事情。

“抱歉…”他转身，忘了来时的目的，匆匆离去，却听见背后一声“辰乐”，顿住了脚步，不得动弹。

朴志晟从台阶上起来，不管不顾地冲进雨里抱住他。一把雨伞堪堪遮着身子，像海浪里漂泊的小岛。他紧贴着少年的后背，火一样的温度烧着自己：“辰乐，是你对吧？”

“不……你、你误会了——”

“我知道是你！”他气汹汹反驳，手臂又收紧了些，“穿了着我的衣服还敢狡辩！”

辰乐握着雨伞的手指关节微微泛白。看来他作为人类，还没有学会如何撒谎。

这栋别墅是朴父的住处。朴志晟没有想到，回国后的父亲会回到这里，甚至就住在他学校附近，和年轻女人生了对健康的双胞胎弟弟，却一次也没找过他。若不是他在放学路上认出了自己的亲生父亲并偷偷尾随，他可能都不知道这个事实，再一次擦肩作路人。

他攀着铁栅栏，像卖火柴的小女孩，透过别墅的玻璃看见了一户美满幸福的家庭。天也应景地下起雨，他只好在台阶上坐着，不愿意敲门，也不打电话，忘记了家里还有一个人在等他。

至于那个人，他大概猜到了。那天腰酸背疼地起床，根本不可能是做梦；后来自己发了烧，他才想到什么，去浴室清洗身体。他向来信奉科学，但他没有可以失去的东西，也离不开这玄乎的辰乐，于是他不作改变，由他去了。

他回头，见那臭猫撑着雨伞来找他，哭干的眼睛又湿润起来。

彩蛋

辰乐什么都学得很快，朴志晟只要示范一遍，剩下的他自己会去琢磨。他最近开始学习电脑：画图、蜘蛛纸牌、扫雷……朴志晟又教了他上网。

他指导辰乐打开历史记录：

“QQ邮箱”  
“猫的体温-百度”  
“猫变成人-百度”  
“数列构造法-百度”  
“猫 绝育-百度”  
“猫 发情-百度”  
“QQ邮箱”  
……

“辰乐…”

辰乐点击“猫 绝育-百度”获得了奇怪的知识。

————————

李东赫高考完参加选秀进了娱乐公司，住进了公司宿舍。按分数他是能去首尔大的，不过他向父母谎称自己没考上，朴志晟着实替他捏了把汗。

辰乐还是不喜欢李东赫。朴志晟大考期间总是去大排档学习，让李东赫帮忙辅导。后来他们搬到了李东赫隔壁，李父李母总过来串门，没完没了的，影响他谈恋爱。不过后来李东赫送他猫薄荷，这个他喜欢，所以就不跟他计较了。

一年后李东赫以艺名李楷灿出道，大大方方宣布自己是个同性恋。那天朴志晟抱着辰乐和李父李母一起，在电视机前等首播。屏幕里的李东赫瘦了很多，追光灯打在身上，把他衬得像希腊神话的天使。他在舞台上坐着，和他一起的还有来自加拿大的李马克，手里拿着把吉他。两人相视而笑，默契地表演。

今天大排档歇业，李母难得休息了一天。她看着电视，把自己缩在沙发里，悄悄抹了把眼泪。  


  


**Author's Note:**

> 猫的体温高于人类  
> 发情期易焦躁生气
> 
> 李东赫不可能是爱情白痴  
> 下辈子都不可能


End file.
